


Love Her Like I Do

by perfectcosima



Category: The March Family Letters (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this a really long time ago and told Anna that I would type it up. So, a few months later, I finally have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Her Like I Do

Meg was pretty sure that she had never seen Joan speechless before. Her heart began pounding faster, if that was even possible. Desperate to fill the silence, she began to ramble, trying to keep a smile plastered on her face as all of her dreams began to fall apart.

 

“I mean… I know it was kind of sudden, and I didn’t give you much warning, but I just landed that new job, and I’ve been saving up for a while. I was just waiting until… you know what, nevermind. It’s silly. Can we just forget that I even-”

 

“Yes.”

 

Meg froze. “Yes?”

 

Joan smiled, slipping her finger into the ring that the kneeling Meg still held out in a shaking hand. “Yes, Meg March. I will marry you.”

 

Their lips had barely touched when the rest of the family leapt out from their hiding places, startling Joan, who began laughing as they were mobbed by the sisters and brother, and pulled up onto the sofa.

 

Meg shrugged apologetically at her fiancee, and leaned in for a kiss, ignoring the feigned disgust of her siblings. “I needed advice on rings, and it just kind of got crazy from there.”

 

“I would expect no less from this family, Meg March,” Joan replied, leaning against her and intertwining their fingers. “I somehow get the feeling that this is just the beginning of the craziness.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later, Meg put the camera into focus before sitting alone on the couch, having snuck downstairs while everyone else was asleep.

 

“Hey Marmee,” she said softly, making sure that she wouldn’t wake anyone up. “I know that you wish that you could have been here, but I hope this footage will make up for it.

 

She paused, staring into the camera for a moment before continuing. “I know that I always had this idea about love, that it was something so orderly, that you could click two people together, and that was it.” Her voice trailed off, and she laughed softly.

 

“I guess I was half right,” she admitted. “We may not be the most orderly pair, or the most expected one. We make not make the most sense, but…” she shrugged, a smile on her face, one that she was beginning to suspect might be permanent. “This is it. She’s the one.”

 

“I just hope that you love your new little woman just as much as I do.”

 

 


End file.
